Dion Rollins
Dion Rollins was the deceased husband of Monica Rollins and the father of their three daughters: Eva, Dominique and Tanzie, who are also known as the Rollins Girls. Dion was known for having a temper and an interest in music in which his middle daughter, Dominique inherited. He was also kind-hearted, also inherited by eldest daughter, Eva. It was known that Dion and Monica would also have arguments which the Rollins sisters were used to. Dion died on 2014, after being diagnosed with cancer. He was constantly mentioned by his family. History Early Life Meeting Monica New Family By early adulthood, Dion worked at Circuit City, unloading boxes from trucks. They soon married in 1988. On August 13, 1990, Dion and Monica became parents to a daughter, named Eva. The three lived in an one-bedroom apartment in Los Angeles near the family salon after Monica returned to working as an hairdresser. By early 1994, Monica became pregnant with the couple's second child. Dion was upset that Monica announced that they should be looking for a new place, since their family was growing. Still, he agreed to help Monica find a new place. Since they couldn't afford an new house, they looked for apartments. On October 11, 1994, Dominique Rollins was born. Dion was surprised by the birth of another girl. Shortly afterwards, Prue and Piper developed their powers; telekinesis and freezing respectively, and Patty was forced to, or chose to, tell Victor about her family heritage. He had a hard time coping with this revelation, and it put a great strain on their marriage. Death In the summer of 2014, Monica noticed how skinny Dion was and became concerned about him. Dion has stopped eating and started taking long naps. By this time, his eldest daughter, Eva had decided to return to college and middle daughter, Dominique had just begun college, and Tanzie was still in high school. After the 4th of July weekend celebration, Dion finally checked into an hospital in L.A. while his wife and daughters assumed his chores, Eva thought everything would be fine. However, two days later, Dion's family learned he was diagnosed with colon cancer. The diagnosis devastated all four of the Rollins women, especially Dominique who had a close relationship with her father. After eleven days, Dion returned home, only to return to the hospital two days later due to hemorrhaging in his rectum. As Dion remained in the hospital, his wife told their daughters that his cancer was terminal, increasing their devastation. Monica allowed both Eva and Dominique to visit their father at the hospital for the last time. In the fall of the same year, Dion succumbed to cancer at the age of forty-eight. Before passing away, his wife Monica was called by Dion's nurse informing her about her husband. This caused her to leaving at 4:15 in the morning, leaving her daughters at home. Two weeks after his death Notes *Dion was often mentioned throughout the series. *He and Monica got married in 1987. *He was called "Daddy" by all three of his daughters.